Aftermath
by Pokeyshadow
Summary: Elizabeth is fine, Keller is in jail. Neal and Peter have issues. A one shot that might turn into a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth was fine. It should have been all that mattered and Neal was grateful that Peter's wife was found alive and well and Keller was safely behind bars, hopefully to rot for the rest of this life.

But Neal...well things hadn't gone as he expected after that. Peter had exploded once Elizabeth was safe and most of that anger was directed at Neal, something the ex con could more than understand and had been expecting since Elizabeth had disappeared. Neal had hoped things would return to normal after that.

But Peter wasn't ok and he was ordered to take a leave of absence. And Neal was told to go home and stay out of trouble...for how long no one would tell him. Hughes' last order before Jones escorted him out of the building was to leave Peter alone.

So Neal did. And the minutes turned to hours and the hours into days and besides June, he talked to no one. Not that anyone wanted to talk to him. Mozzie was gone. Sara wasn't returning his phone calls and he didn't dare try to contact Peter or Elizabeth.

He painted and he thought way too much and he wondered if choosing Peter was the right choice.

* * *

><p>At three weeks, the loneliness was too much for him to handle and he took out his phone and texted a simple message...<em>I chose you<em>. He waited and he hoped but when no response came he tossed the phone aside and curled up on the sofa, and waited for boredom to lull him into a restless sleep.

At four weeks, Neal headed out of the mansion on his daily walk. It wasn't his intention to head to the Burke's home but he wasn't surprised when he found himself standing outside and wishing they would allow him in. It was early morning but he saw movement through the window and knew someone was home.

He rang the bell and waited. He rang it again and finally the door opened.

"Elizabeth" he said quietly.

"Neal, what are you doing here?" She opened the door further and motioned for him to enter.

"I was hoping to talk to Peter" he answered, with his eyes darting around the room. "Is he home?"

"Neal, he's at work."

"What?" Neal shook his head in disbelief. "Elizabeth, what's going on and why won't Peter talk to me?"

"Neal, I can't." She turned her back on him. "Please go."

"Do you two hate me that much?" Neal's voice cracked briefly. "I'm sorry" he whispered before quickly leaving.

Later that evening Neal sat at the table, mulling over a glass of wine. He knew he could get the tracker off and he was leaning towards leaving...He took out his phone and quickly texted Peter.

_I guess I owe you a goodbye_. Neal packed a small duffle bag and eyed his ankle. The phone rang and he grabbed it.

_Please stay_.

Neal laughed. Peter wanted him to stay...for what...

_Why? _It didn't take long for Peter to answer.

_Jones will be by in the morning. Please be there_.

"Damn you" Neal yelled as he slammed his glass to the floor. "Why won't you talk to me?" Neal picked up his paint brush and stared at the canvas.

"I can't do this." He ripped off the paper and crumpled it up before racing out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Are you planning on jumping?" It was a familiar voice but not the one Neal was hoping to hear as he glanced over his shoulder to see Jones approaching.<p>

"Where are the Marshalls?" Neal asked, with little interest.

"Peter called them and said he was with you."

Neal let out a deep breath as he scanned the Hudson River below him. "So he's protecting me but he won't talk to me. Jones, what the hell is going on?"

"Neal, let's go back to your place and we can talk."

"We can talk here" Neal countered swiftly, as the strong winds whipped the water below them. Jones leaned against the railing, mirroring Neal's position as the two men looked outward.

"That night we had to pull Peter off of you..."

"You mean when he was trying to killing me" Neal interrupted as he absently touched his neck, the feeling of Peter's hands choking him still a vivid memory.

"Yeah, he was" Jones agreed quietly. "After Diana took you home Peter admitted to me he would have killed you if we hadn't intervened. He was that angry."

"He had every right to be" Neal stated. "It was my fault Keller took Elizabeth."

"Neal, he also told me he was scared and it was so unlike Peter I had to tell Hughes." Jones grimaced. "Things kind of spiraled out of control after that. From what I hear it wasn't real good at the Burke home."

"But why can't I see him?" Neal asked before realization set in. "He doesn't want to see me, does he?"

"Neal, he's embarrassed. Peter Burke doesn't lose control like that and you're more than just his CI and you know it."

"Is he getting help?"

"He is" Jones answered.

"What am I supposed to do?" Neal whined.

"Stay out of trouble. Once Peter is released by the therapist, you'll come back also."

"But Elizabeth said..."

"It's not official" Jones put forth. "He comes in and does paperwork and some consulting but that's it. He just needs something to keep his mind busy."

"I know how that feels" Neal muttered. "Jones, how is he... really?"

"He's not Peter. Not yet but he's getting better. It's a little cool out here. Are you ready to go home?"

Neal wasn't. And it felt good to talk to someone and he realized how much he missed the others, not just Peter. "Jones, you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." Jones smiled. "Let's go." He gently pulled Neal away from the railing and together they walked towards the car.

It was three in the morning and Neal couldn't sleep. It was a nice evening with Jones and he was in a better mood then he had been in a long time. Neal picked up his phone and quickly sent a message to Peter.

_I'm sorry_.

He was surprised when the agent responded back a few minutes later.

_Me too_.

Neal smiled sadly. He missed Peter and he missed the life he had and he wanted it back but he wasn't sure Peter could handle hearing that so he turned his phone off, and settled back against his pillow, and hoped things would soon go back to normal.

* * *

><p>On the first day of fall Neal sat on June's balcony enjoying his cup of coffee. He was still banished from the bureau but his co-workers had been visiting regularly and even Elizabeth stopped by a couple of times. There was talk that he and Peter would go back soon but he wasn't one to get his hopes up, especially when Peter still wasn't talking to him, though they texted each other often.<p>

"Speak of the devil" Neal said as the phone vibrated. He waited a few minutes before checking his message.

_Morning Neal. Did you see the game last night? If the Yankees get to the World Series we're going to a game._

Neal smiled. Of course he didn't watch and Peter knew it.

_I would love to go_.

_But you hate baseball_. Peter responded quickly.

_What does that tell you? _Neal's eyes misted up as he closed them tightly and wondered when Peter would understand what this was doing to him. Finally he checked his phone again.

_I miss you too_.

Neal didn't bother to hold the tears back as he lowered his head to his forearms and cried.

* * *

><p>Neal stepped back and studied his latest creation. He'd been painting so much he probably had enough to replace those lost in the warehouse explosion. He heard a knock at his door and frowned; June was gone for the evening and he had no idea who that could be.<p>

"Coming" he yelled when the knocking became more persistent.

"Peter." Neal couldn't hide the surprise he felt at seeing the agent...his friend...standing there. "What are doing here?"

Peter hesitated as he took a step forward and waited for Neal to let him in. "You didn't answer my text and I started to worry." Peter shrugged as the awkwardness of the situation was felt by both men.

"Sorry, I was painting and I didn't hear it." Neal eyed his friend. "You look good. How are you?"

"OK" Peter answered and they both knew that was only partially true. "We go back Monday if you're ready."

Neal took a deep breath as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "Ready?" He asked in a shuddering breath. "I..." Neal paused as he lowered his head and sighed.

"I know" Peter quietly said when it was apparent Neal couldn't continue. "Neal, I'm sorrier than you'll ever know." He held his hand out and waited for Neal to take it. Finally Neal looked at him with tears flowing freely down his face. "I chose you" he said so sadly that Peter had to look away.

"Neal, something in me broke and I couldn't deal with you until I dealt with myself." He knew Neal didn't understand and he wasn't ready to tell him everything. "Neal, I promise we'll fix this together. I know you don't trust me but someday I hope you will." Peter turned towards the door, feeling completely defeated and unsure how to help his friend.

"Peter...wait." Neal wiped his face with his sleeves. "I have beer...and I'm sure there's a game on." Neal seemed so desperate for him to stay Peter didn't bother reminding him that he hated sports.

"Sounds good" Peter said as he followed Neal towards the TV, briefly stopping at the fridge to grab the beer.

Two hours later Neal was curled up on the sofa sound asleep and Peter watched him, still nursing his first bottle. There was so much he still needed to work through...the rage he felt that night still haunted him...but Elizabeth was safe, they all were and he would make things up to Neal.

"Neal, I never wanted to hurt you" Peter whispered as he quietly stood and covered his friend with a blanket. He wrote a quick note for Neal and let himself out.

* * *

><p>Neal sat at his desk and started picking through the files Peter had given him. The morning had gone well, though it was obvious everyone was trying a little too hard to pretend things were back to normal. But Neal didn't care; it felt good to be arguing with Diana again and even Hughes seemed happy to see him.<p>

Neal felt his phone vibrate and was surprised to see he had a message from Peter. He glanced towards the agent's office but Peter had his head down, and wouldn't meet his gaze. Neal checked the message and smiled broadly.

_You chose right_.

'I know' Neal silently agreed before returning his attention to the files.


	2. Chapter 2

Definitely the last chapter for this one...just because everyone has a breaking point.

* * *

><p>She found him in the kitchen, hunched over with an empty glass in his hands. She eyed the bottle of vodka nearby and silently calmed herself before speaking.<p>

"A little late to be drinking, don't you think?" Elizabeth slid into the seat next to her husband. "Peter, you've barely said a word all night. Do you want to tell me what happened today?" She placed her hand over his and tried not to look offended when he recoiled from her touch. Elizabeth had hoped their lives would go back to their normal once Peter was working again but days like today reminded her that she would have to get used to a new normal.

"Peter, please." She reached for his face and gently cupped his chin. "Please talk to me." Elizabeth turned his head slightly and smiled when Peter finally made eye contact. "Hey" she whispered with her thumb caressing his cheek, "we're a team and no one can beat us." She had told Peter that the night when everything seemed to crumble around them and she repeated it often, to make sure he never forgot.

"Everything went wrong today" Peter began in a low wavering voice, "and I was angry and I turned to say something to Neal and he flinched and stepped back...like he was scared of me." Peter sighed deeply as he turned and eyed the wall clock, surprised to see it was nearly two in the morning.

"Peter, what happened after that?" Elizabeth asked when the silence overtook the small kitchen.

"Nothing" he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Neal was composed within seconds and acted like nothing was wrong. But I know" Peter's voice rose suddenly. "He's my partner and I never meant to hurt him. How do I make Neal understand that?"

"You could start by telling him the truth" Elizabeth suggested. "How much does Neal know?"

"We never talk about it" Peter replied with a weary smile. "I think Neal was so happy to be working again he never brought it up. Or maybe he was just too afraid to ask." Peter stood and deposited the glass in the sink. "Do you think it would help?" Peter leaned heavily against the counter. Elizabeth nodded as she neared her husband. "I think he needs to know what you went through and what you're still dealing with." She reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Peter Burke, you are a good person and I won't let you forget that. Let's go back to bed." Elizabeth took her husband's hand and led him out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Neal stared at Peter's text, somewhat surprised by what it said.<p>

_I'll be by at noon with lunch. Be home_.

Neal wasn't sure if he was more upset with the tone or the fact that it was Saturday and he really didn't want to see Peter. During the week Neal found himself tip toeing around his partner and staying out of the way, though it was hard when they were together most of the day. Yesterday he was sure Peter was going to hit him and the look on the agent's face when he realized what Neal was thinking...well it was a tossup on which man felt guiltier. Neal had left shortly afterwards with a hastily said goodbye and a peaceful weekend looming ahead.

He heard a knock at the door and glanced at his watch; too soon for Peter he assumed as he slowly made his way towards the door.

"Peter" Neal spit out evenly as the agent stood there with a pizza in hand. "A little early for pizza" Neal commented as Peter walked by him and placed the box on the table.

"Never too early for pizza" Peter countered. "Don't know what you like so I made it simple...sausage on one side and pepperoni on the other."

"That's fine" Neal muttered as he circled his partner. "Did I miss something? Do we have a case to work on today?"

"No." Peter said as he grabbed a piece and took a hearty bite.

"Then, why are you here?" Neal wasn't in the mood for games and his voice didn't hide that fact. Peter put his plate down and glanced wearily at his friend.

"Because you're angry and we need to talk."

"I'm not angry" Neal stated quickly.

"You should be" Peter put forth. "But I don't want you to be scared of me..."

"I'm not..."

"Let me finish" Peter said loudly. "We both know what happened yesterday and I swear I was not going to hit you."

"I know" Neal quietly said, though that was far from the truth.

"No you don't" Peter retorted "and maybe for a second, neither did I."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better. Peter, do you want me to be scared of you?"

"No, of course not" Peter said, wearily rubbing his eyes, wondering how the conversation had gone so off track. "Neal, please" Peter pleaded. "Let's eat, we'll talk and I have something planned I know you will like."

"So let me get this straight" Neal said evenly, unwilling to budge. "I get a lecture and then I get a prize..." Neal paused, as he eyed his partner. "Peter, all I want is for things to go back to normal between us. Is that possible?"

"Neal, you know I want the same but I'm not sure it can be."

"Why not?" Neal asked softly, as the reality of Peter's words set in. "I know it was my fault but we can work things out, right?"

Peter turned and took a deep breath, unsettled by the tone in Neal's voice and the ex con's unspoken need for Peter to be who he was. Peter trembled slightly as he covered his face and willed his composure back.

"Peter?" Neal's voice quivered with uncertainly. It took a few minutes before Peter was able to turn and face his partner. Neal was finally seated though he fidgeted nervously with his head lowered. Peter eyed the forgotten pizza before sitting down next to the younger man.

"Neal, that night after I took Elizabeth home I kind of had a break down."

"What do you mean?"

Peter stood and paced a few steps. When he glanced at Neal, the ex con met his gaze; and Peter silently wondered who would start crying first. This wasn't how he planned it; it would be a simple conversation...though he should have realized nothing was simple anymore.

"I lost it" Peter answered with a shrug of the shoulders. "Everything came crashing down and I was hysterical and Elizabeth couldn't control me and finally she had to call 911."

"Peter..." Neal stood up abruptly.

"They sedated me and I slept almost a full day. Neal, at a time when Elizabeth needed me the most, I was in a hospital bed with her by my side."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Neal whispered.

"Very few people know...just our team and a few others. Everyone else just assumes I took time off to take care of my wife."

"But we're partners..." Neal's voice cracked.

"Yes, and I tried to kill you" Peter retorted. "That guilt on top of everything else..." Peter walked away and closed his eyes, needing a few minutes to collect his thoughts. He leaned against the balcony door and rested his head on his forearm. He didn't hear Neal but he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders as the younger man leaned slightly against him.

They stood in silence for several minutes.

"We're going to be fine" Neal said as he patted Peter's back. The agent glanced sideways through teary eyes and saw Neal grinning at him.

"Why are you smiling?" Peter asked, with a loud sniffle.

"One of us needs to" Neal said, though his wet eyes belied the grin plastered on his face. "Peter I chose you and this life over an island paradise. I'm not about to lose that..." Neal paused. "What can I do to make things better?"

"Be yourself and stop avoiding me." Peter stood straighter as he wiped the last of his tears on his shirt sleeve. "And if you ever feel threatened by me, I want you to fight back."

"Really?" Neal asked. "I can hit you?"

"Don't sound so gleeful" Peter muttered. "I don't plan on it happening again but I never want to come that close...just promise me you'll fight if...better yet" Peter added brightly, "promise me you'll never do anything to get me angry again."

"Peter, really. Do you think I could live up to that promise?"

"Probably not" Peter answered with an audible sigh. "I guess our lunch is ruined. We'll just have to pick something up after the show."

"What show?" Neal asked.

Peter reached into his jacket pocket and waved two tickets in front of Neal.

"How did you...? Peter that's the hottest art show in town and it's been sold out for months. How'd you know I wanted to go?"

"Neal, you're not exactly subtle when you want something, though I wasn't happy I had to hear it from others. Why didn't you tell me? You know Elizabeth has connections to this art gallery."

Neal shrugged. "I was avoiding you" he quietly said, "and I know how much you hate my nagging."

"I miss your nagging" Peter retorted knowing he would live to regret saying that. "Now go get ready or we'll miss the opening."

"Peter...Thank you." Neal hugged Peter so suddenly and so quickly that the agent didn't have a chance to move his arms before Neal was gone, bouncing around like a child in a candy store. Peter stuck the tickets back in his pocket as a smile played on his face and the desired normalcy they all wanted suddenly seemed attainable.


	3. Chapter 3

Neal was happy, almost giddy as he walked the final two blocks to the Burke home. The weather was perfect for a fall day and the leaves were starting to change colors so he asked the cabby to drop him a few blocks away from his destination so he could enjoy the cool, crisp breeze. He had planned to surprise Peter and as long as he was on the path to the agent's house, the tracking device wouldn't go off. He fingered the two tickets in his pocket and smiled as he imagined the look on Peter's face when he told him they were going to the Yankee's game. They had literally fallen into Neal's lap but they came with a hefty price that June was more than willing to help out with.

He had never been to a baseball game though Peter had threatened many times that he was going to take Neal; the fact that Neal was initiating the deal brought a smile to his face. Things were back to normal or as close as they had been since the whole treasure fiasco and Peter's break down.

Neal stopped across the street and stared at the Burkes' home; a place he was as comfortable in as June's mansion and a place he knew he was always welcomed...even in the early hours of a Saturday morning. He knew they were home; Peter had told him they had no plans for the weekend.

He crossed the street and took the stairs two at a time. After ringing the bell he stepped back and waited.

"Neal?" Elizabeth opened the door, clearly surprised to see the ex con standing there.

"Hey Elizabeth, where's Peter?" Neal rushed in, waving the tickets in his hand. "I got tickets for tonight's game" he added excitedly, glancing around the living room.

"Neal's he not home..."

" El, I think they're ready." Mozzie walked into the living room as a dead silence engulfed them and he stared at the man he once considered a close friend.

"Mozzie..." Neal said as his clear blue eyes widened. He hadn't seen his friend since the day they found Elizabeth.

He turned to Peter's wife as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Neal, let me explain." Elizabeth took a step closer but the ex con backed away as the tickets fell from his fingers.

"No." Neal reached for the door and started running.

* * *

><p>"Hey hon." Peter set his gym bag down and walked over to his wife. "Is he gone yet?" Elizabeth sullenly remained silent and played with something in her hands.<p>

"El, what's wrong?" He grabbed the tickets from her. "Wow, box seats for tonight's game. Where'd you get these?"

"Neal was here" Elizabeth whispered as Peter stood straighter.

"Was he here?" Peter asked, unwilling to say the quirky man's name. Elizabeth nodded meekly as Peter let out a loud groan. "I knew this wasn't a good idea and I don't want that man in my house." He paced a few steps.

"What did Neal do when he saw him?"

Elizabeth wiped at her face before speaking. "He turned white and just stared at me. He dropped the tickets before running out."

"He brought these?" Peter asked, once again staring at the tickets.

"He did" Elizabeth replied quietly, "and he seemed so excited to show you." Elizabeth stood and neared the window, glancing out and searching for any sign of the ex con. "I was trying to help. I had almost convinced Mozzie to call Neal and make things right." She faced Peter. "You know Neal misses him" she retorted accusingly. "I was just trying to make things right."

"I know" Peter said a few minutes later as he took his wife in his arms and his anger dissipated. "He's going to hate me" Elizabeth lamented as she pulled away from Peter and sat down with Satchmo at her heels.

"Neal will not hate you" Peter assured her as he pulled out his phone and called the younger man. It rang several times before Peter gave up and shoved the phone in his jacket.

"He's not answering" Peter muttered before grabbing his laptop and logging in. A few minutes later he sighed with relief when the tracking device showed Neal to be home.

"El, I'm going to take a shower and then I will talk to Neal."

"What about these?" Elizabeth held the tickets up.

"Tonight I'm taking Neal to his first baseball game." Peter smiled as he took the tickets and placed them safely in his wallet.

* * *

><p>Neal stared at the text Peter had sent him.<p>

_I'll be over soon to explain and then I'm taking you to the game. _

_Thank you. _

Explain what Neal thought miserably. Peter knew he was worried about Mozzie's well being and wondered where his friend had gone and all along Peter knew; he had to know Mozzie was spending time with Elizabeth.

Yet he needed that explanation; and he wondered silently when he had become so needy and what had happened to the person he used to be. It was the child inside, the inner most part that was hurt badly by Peter's betrayal that wrote the following.

_Don't bother. I'm not going_.

Neal powered his phone off and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He couldn't hide, not with the damn tracking device on his ankle, but he wasn't going to sit around and wait for Peter to show up.

* * *

><p>"Neal, get in the car." This was the third time that Peter had circled the block and he was having a hard time keeping his anger at bay. Neal had been wandering, almost aimlessly, for nearly two hours and Peter had spent half that time trying to persuade his partner to stop long enough to listen to him. He spotted a parking space and quickly pulled in and then chased after the younger man.<p>

"Neal." Peter grabbed his arm and quickly spun him around so they were face to face. "Stop acting like a child and listen to me." Maybe not the right words but they seemed to have the desired effect as Neal's gaze rose and he met Peter's eyes.

"That hat looks ridiculous" Neal muttered as he eyed the baseball cap Peter was wearing.

"Nice to know" Peter said, "Because I have one for you in the car."

"Not going" Neal spit out as he tried to get free from Peter's grasp.

"Neal, just hear me out. Please" Peter slowly released his grip and motioned for Neal to follow him towards the car. Once seated inside Peter reached into the back and tossed a Yankee's baseball cap onto Neal's lap.

"Don't worry its new" Peter said as Neal fingered the embroidered letters. "Are you ready to listen to me? Neal, it's not what it seems."

"Did I see Mozzie at your place?"

"Yes you did."

"Did you know he was there?" Peter nodded yes.

"Then it's everything it seems." Neal reached for the door as Peter grabbed at his arm. "Neal, please...listen to me." Sighing loudly Neal settled back against the seat, a signal to Peter that his partner would at least hear him out.

"That night I had the break down Elizabeth didn't tell our families so she was alone at the hospital and Mozzie just showed up." Peter glanced Neal's way but the younger man wouldn't meet his gaze. "He's become Elizabeth's confidant during this and there was nothing I could do."

"You could have told me."

"No I couldn't" Peter quickly said. "I wasn't happy with the situation but I can't tell Elizabeth who to see. Neal if it makes you feel any better he rarely talks to me and I try to go out when I know he'll be a around."

"Why?" Neal shifted his body slightly so he could see Peter's face.

"Because I feel I'm betraying you" Peter quietly answered with a slight shrug.

"You are" Neal spit out angrily. "You could have told me he was ok."

"I suppose" Peter admitted. "But if you knew you would have confronted him and I'm not sure what would have happened. Elizabeth needed him a t a time I couldn't fully be there for her."

"I could have been" Neal put forth

"No you couldn't" Peter countered. "Until I worked out my issues you couldn't be at my place or around me."

"But Mozzie took the treasure and I was the one you tried to kill" Neal whined in such a child like manner that Peter did a double take to make sure it was still Neal sitting next to him.

"Neal, you are my friend, he is not. I expect nothing from him but I expected more from you and I still do. You should have told me about the treasure long before Keller took Elizabeth."

"You still should have told me." Neal wouldn't let that go so Peter finally gave in.

"You're right and I'm sorry. Can we move on?"

Neal's hands stilled as he turned and gazed out the window. Peter reached over and briefly squeezed the younger man's shoulder. "Neal, I know Mozzie misses you and helping out on our cases. Knowing my wife, she'll fix things between you two." After a few minutes, Peter broke the silence. "Neal, are you ready to go to the game?"

"Yeah" Neal answered as he adjusted the cap on his head.

* * *

><p>Peter was still beaming as he pulled up to June's house. The game was thrilling with a Yankee comeback win and Neal had enjoyed himself much to his own surprise.<p>

"Just wait until they make the World Series" Peter said excitedly. "You won't believe how the atmosphere is."

"Isn't there a saying about counting your chickens..?"

"They'll make it" Peter repeated. "Neal thanks for the tickets. I've been meaning to ask you..."

"They're not stolen" Neal interrupted with a slight smile.

"I wasn't going to ask..."

"Yes you were" Neal interrupted again. "And June loaned me the money" Neal added before Peter could ask

"Thank you" Peter said again. "And tomorrow you're coming over for dinner, Elizabeth insisted."

Neal nodded. He was half way out of the car when he stopped and faced the agent. "Tell Mozzie I miss him ok?"

"I will" Peter replied but Neal was already out the door and didn't hear him.


End file.
